


Deciding on a Name

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Sirius and Hermione discuss a name for their child.





	Deciding on a Name

"You are insane."

"No, I'm not!"

"You want to name our child Mercury? You're out of your mind!"

"Why is it so horrible? I'm named after a star."

"Mercury isn't a name! You want our child to be Mercury Black? It's horrible!"

Sirius sighed. "What can I do to convince you?"

She scoffed. "Nothing."

"Come on, sweetie" he begged.

"Don't sweetie me! No child of mine will be called Mercury!"

Sirius snapped his fingers. "How about Mercury as a middle name?"

The air was full of suspense.

Hermione waved her hand nonchalantly. "Sure."

Sirius whooped and hugged his pregnant wife.


End file.
